


Confront the Dark Parts of Yourself

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing.” - August Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confront the Dark Parts of Yourself

  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/0m5CPGw.jpg)


End file.
